1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention is thermally insulating containers with an O-ring construction for everyday use and for emergency containers for disasters. The containers of this invention protect their ingredients from temperature changes and are useful for distributing pills, tablets and mini-bars, water, dehydrated food, vitamins, supplements, a first aid kit, and necessary supplies in times of disasters.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art is aware of thermal storage containers for food. U.S. Pat. No. 4,444,324 to Grenell shows compartmentalized thermally insulating containers for food, etc. These compartmentalized containers are made so that each compartment is the same size. These containers would be difficult to find at night if their use as emergency containers was attempted, and these containers would offer no help in signaling for help or in directionally orienting the user. These containers do not have O-rings between the covers and the container to protect against leakage and temperature changes. These containers do not have covers that are attached by a connection. Therefore the covers of the prior art containers can become lost.